


Do I Have To Say The Words?

by PattRose



Series: The Words Series [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Pre-Slash, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is very wrong with Jim and Blair is getting sick and tired of trying to coax his roommate into talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Have To Say The Words?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unbelievable2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbelievable2/gifts).



**Title:** Do I Have To Say the Words?  
**Summary:** Something is very wrong with Jim and Blair is getting sick and tired of trying to coax his roommate into talking.  
**Warnings:** Language, h/c, angst  
**Genre:** Pre-slash, first kiss, talk of sex.  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Word Count:** 4190

** Do I Have To Say The Words? **

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/doihavetosaythewords_zps268f29c1.jpg.html)

Blair was getting really tired of Jim’s attitude lately. No matter if they were at home, out eating dinner or at the station, Jim was a fucking grouch. And Blair had been trying everything to get Jim to talk about it, but Jim wasn’t cooperating with him in the least. Blair was on the verge of dropping it and moving out. That’s just how much he was bothered by all of this. _What is wrong with Jim, anyhow?_

*

Jim was in a foul mood in the bullpen and he was sick to death of Megan Connor asking him what was wrong with him. Jim took a bite of his apple and realized it was almost the perfect size to fit into Connor’s mouth to shut her up. _What is wrong with you? Now you’re thinking about attacking Megan?_

Jim continued eating his apple and typing up his last report for the day. Henri Brown came over to Jim’s desk and asked, “Hey, Jim, would you like to go out with us tonight? Rafe and I are going to play darts and have some beers.”

Jim was actually surprised that anyone would ask him to go anywhere with them, because he was such a grouch. Jim smiled at Henri and said, “Yeah, that sounds like a fun night. I love playing darts. Are we going to play for money?”

Henri patted Jim on the back and laughed. “Of course we’re playing for money. We’re going to meet at Brad’s Bar and Grill at five, is that good for you?”

Jim looked at the time and smiled. “I’ll see you there in twenty minutes. Bring enough money.” Jim went back to typing again and was actually in a good for mood for once. 

Simon looked out his office door and saw Jim smiling and Simon decided that he would worry less about his best detective from now on. Maybe Jim and Blair were just sick of sharing the same house. In fact, Simon wondered why they still shared the loft at all. It made no sense to Simon. It had been four years, after all. Sandburg was a nice guy and everything, but he was constantly trying to tell Jim what to do. Simon was certain that that was part of the problem. Simon went back and sat down at his desk and stuck the unlit cigar into his mouth. (At least he wasn’t chewing it from worry.) 

Jim knocked on Simon’s door about ten minutes later and Simon answered, “Come in.”  
“Hey, Simon. I have the report all finished for you. Sorry it took so long.”

“I saw you actually smiling in the bullpen, what’s up?”

“Henri and Rafe, the suckers, asked me to play darts for money at Brad’s Bar and Grill. Why don’t you come along, too?” Jim decided that it couldn’t hurt to invite his boss, considering he had been an ass all week long.

“You know what, Jim that sounds like fun. I’ll be there in about an hour. See you then.”

Jim walked out of Simon’s office with a huge smile on his face and knew that nothing could ruin this moment. Well, he hoped nothing could ruin this moment. Jim grabbed his jacket and left for the day. His phone rang as soon as he got into his truck. Jim looked and saw it was Blair. _Do I answer it or not?_ Jim decided it would be just plain rude to not answer, so he answered it, “Ellison.”

“Hey, Jim. I made a really nice dinner and wondered what time you’ll be home.”

Jim tried not to be such an asshole, but after all, he was, so he said, “You should have asked first. I’m going out with friends. I won’t be home until late tonight.”

Blair sighed at hearing Jim’s reply. “Jim, there is a storm warning out for tonight. Try not to get caught in it and have an accident.”

“Sandburg, I have a mother and I’m fairly certain you aren’t her. Stop bossing me around. I hate when you do that.” Jim was sorry he said all of this as soon as it left his mouth, but it was too late, then. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with you, Jim, but I’m not taking it anymore. I’m finding a new place to live. I think you’ll be happier without me in your life.”

Jim sighed and said, “We’ll talk when I get home. I’ve had some things on my mind lately and I’m letting it get to me. I’m sorry I was such an ass.”

“I’m still moving, Jim. I saw a place today. We’ll talk about it tonight.” Blair hung up the phone without even saying goodbye. He could be an ass, too. In fact, it might do their relationship some good to have Blair be mean to him for a change. _That’s really mature thinking, Sandburg._ And then Blair realized that part of the problem was the fact that Blair thought of Jim in a romantic light. Jim didn’t know Blair was even alive. Blair walked over to the stove and shut it all off so it could cool before he put everything away. It was going to be a long and lonely night again for Blair. Something he had become far to accustomed to these days.

*

Simon left the bar in a cab at around 10:30 that night. Rafe and Brown were about to leave soon after that.

“I thought you wanted to play darts all night?”

“Jim, we didn’t want to stay all night. After all, we have to get up in the morning. You don’t have to, it’s your day off, but it was great seeing you happy again. Good to see that smile on your face,” Rafe said. 

“Of course I was smiling, Rafe, I took all your money,” Jim teased. 

“Call a cab, Jim. Just do that, okay?” Henri asked. 

“Yeah, I’m just going to finish my beer and call for one. Thanks for the nice night, guys.”

Both men pounded on Jim’s back as they left the bar. Jim looked out the window and could see all the snow and ice on the road. He knew right then he was calling a cab. He considered calling, Blair, but then he realized, he would never hear the end of it again.

Jim pulled his cell out and called a cab company. They said they would be there, shortly, because no one was out that night. _Damn it, Blair was right again. The snow and weather was bad._ Jim hated admitting that Blair was ever right. This time would be no different.

Jim watched and saw when the cab drove up. He put his coat on and left a good tip on the table and walked out the door. There was something about the driver that set his alarms off, but he has too many drinks to be able to figure it out. Once he got settled in the back seat, he gave the driver his address and leaned his head back to relax. He fell asleep and wasn’t aware of what was going to happen. The cab driver hit the ice on the street and slid right through a red light. Three cars hit the cab. The cab driver didn’t have time to be upset about his cab getting smashed because he was killed on impact. Jim was in the backseat, unconscious and bleeding from a gash on his head. 

When the paramedics got there, they recognized Jim. One of them worked on Jim while the other called Simon. Jim never woke up once while he was in the ambulance. When he arrived at the hospital they took him into the back and started treatment. The doctor did a CT scan of Jim’s brain to be sure there were no head injury problems. Jim was very lucky. The only thing they did find was a broken wrist, so, Jim was going to walk away from this accident with only a broken wrist. That is, if he ever woke up. When Simon arrived the doctor told Simon that Jim shouldn’t be unconscious, but yet, there he was just lying there. He just didn’t know why Jim was like this. They had cleaned up all the blood, got his wrist set and had him in a room. 

Simon walked into the room and saw a pale looking man lying there instead of a robust Jim Ellison. Simon decided he better do the dreaded part and that was to call Sandburg and tell him that Jim was in the hospital. 

Blair was sleeping soundly when he heard the phone ringing in the loft. He saw it was 4:00 in the morning, so he thought he’d better answer it. Blair dashed for the telephone and said, “Sandburg.”

“Blair, this is Simon. Jim was in a cab tonight, going home and it was in a four car pileup. All Jim has is a broken wrist, but for some reason, he’s not waking up. I don’t want you to try to drive here, wait until I send a car for you that has chains. The snow and ice are terrible.”

“I’ll wait for them to come, Simon. Thank you for calling. Was everyone else all right?”

“The driver of the cab was killed instantly, but everyone else is being treated and released.” 

What could Blair say to that? There was nothing to say that would make the cab driver’s family feel any better. 

“I’ll be ready when they come to pick me up, Simon.” Blair hung the phone up, jumped in the shower, finishing his ritual and got dressed. He was all ready when he looked down and saw a squad car waiting for him in the parking lot. It was a cop named Martin Sales. Blair waved at him and then shut and locked the loft up before heading down for his ride. 

Blair walked out the door and the cold hit him so hard, it about took his breath away. He got into the squad car and was never so happy to feel the heater on in his life. “Man, it’s cold outside, isn’t it?”

“The temperature is 9F degrees. That’s why there are so many accidents tonight. No one is listening to our updates and telling them to put chains on. The cab driver that was driving Ellison home had bald tires and solid ice on the road. It was an old cab and they should have taken better care of it. That man would still be alive if they had cared about any of it,” Martin said. 

Blair felt so bad for the cab driver. His family would be totally lost, Blair was certain of that. 

Martin seemed to see the troubled look on Blair’s face and he said, “They also did a blood test on the driver and he was drunk. Do you believe it? A drunk cab driver? Poor Ellison didn’t have a chance.”

“I’m sure that his family is quite upset, so I’m not going to pass judgment on him,” Blair answered. 

“That would be great, we got the address from the cab company and went to see if he had any next of kin. We ended up talking to the neighbors about any family members and no one knew of anyone so, we figured he has no family and no one to contact. At least we tried to find someone. Looks like he was just lonely and miserable and got drunk and picked up someone who’d had a drink and was responsible enough to call a cab for a ride home. I’m sorry he’s dead, but he never should have picked up Ellison. And now, poor Ellison isn’t waking up.”

Blair sighed. “Jim will wake up when he’s ready. He’s probably in a lot of pain, I would guess, and maybe he just wants to sleep through most of that pain.”

Martin thought about that for a moment. “Yeah, I like that. He’s sleeping through the pain. That’s a good one, Sandburg. Here you are, safe and sound. Tell him I said hello when he wakes up.”

Blair stepped out of the squad car and walked into the hospital, freezing from the short distance he had to cover between the car and the door of the hospital. When he walked in, he saw Simon sitting there waiting for him.

“Hello, Simon. Thank you for calling me.”

“I was going to call his dad, but then realized, I didn’t think Jim really had anything to do with him did he?” Simon was chewing on his unlit cigar and this almost turned Blair’s stomach. 

“I’ll call William after I see Jim. Jim and his dad have been having Sunday dinners for a few months now. They’ve made amends.”

“Okay, I’ll leave that up to you, then. He’s in room 520 and I’m going home. It’s been a long damn night and morning.”

“Night, Simon. Do you have chains on your car?” 

“Yes, dad, I do.” Simon teased as he ruffled Blair’s hair and left the hospital. 

Blair got into the elevator and pushed five, and wondered what he was going to say to Jim. Blair had told Jim he was moving out, and now Blair didn’t know what to say.

*

Blair walked into 520 and saw a very pale and frail looking Jim Ellison lying there. It wasn’t at all what Blair expected to see. Jim was like superman to Blair, so seeing him like this wasn’t the best thing in the world.

Blair sat down next to Jim, took Jim’s good hand into his own and said, “Jim, I’m so sorry for telling you I was going to leave. I just didn’t know what to do. You’ve been so angry and distant lately that I really thought maybe it would be better for both of us if I moved out. I wish you were awake so you could tell me if I’m right or wrong. I don’t want to leave the only real home I’ve ever had, but we have to do something about this anger. You really act like you hate me and I can’t live with that thought at all. So, when you wake up, we’re going to have a good long talk. You’re going to talk to me, damn it and I’m going to actually listen with my heart for a change. Something is wrong and I don’t want you to suffer any longer. I do feel like something has to change because you see, I’m in love with you. It’s as simple as that. I don’t know when it happened, but it did and I think you’re picking up on it and that’s what has caused the anger issues. I’m going to call your dad. You just rest and wake up when things seem more tolerable.”

Blair walked out of the hospital room with tears in his eyes. Blair somehow knew that Jim heard him and now Blair would have to move. _Why did I have to open my big mouth?_

Blair pulled out his cell and called William. It was 6:30 in the morning, so he figured William would be up. 

“Ellison.”

“William, I don’t want you to worry or anything, but Jim was in an accident last night. The doctor said he’s not waking up for some reason, but he’s doing well other than a broken wrist. He’s not going to be happy about that. It’s his right wrist, too. Anyhow, the weather is horrible, so I don’t want you chancing the storm. I’ll keep you posted and tell you how he is and what’s going on every hour or so. Will that be all right?”

“Blair that would be great. I just got done looking out the window and saying to myself, thank goodness I didn’t have anywhere to go today, because there is a solid sheet of ice on the street.”

“That’s perfect, William.”

William smiled and said, “Maybe when he wakes up, you two could have a nice chat about things.”

“What things, William?” Blair wondered. 

“Personal things. It’s high time you both stop beating around the bush. Jimmy is driving Steven and myself nuts with his little outbursts, when all he needs is to admit his love for you.”

“William, why do you think that?” Blair really did want to know. 

“Jimmy says terrible things about you and then says wonderful things about you ten minutes later. He does this every Sunday. It’s just like listening to a husband and wife have a little tiff.”

Blair smiled and said, “I’ll see if I can get him to talk to me, William. I’ll try my hardest. In the meantime, you stay warm and I’ll call you at regular intervals.”

 

“Take care of yourself, too, Blair. I’ll talk to you soon,” William said before he hung up the phone. 

_Holy Shit! William knows about us having feelings for each other and our lives didn’t stop. William continues to amaze me._

Blair walked back into the room and saw Jim’s eyes were open. He seemed confused.  
“Jim, do you know where you are?”

“Blair, do I look like I have brain damage? Of course I know where I am. I’m just trying to remember how I got here and why it involves my wrist hurting.” Jim looked at his wrist and said, “Damn, I broke my wrist?”

“Do you remember last night at all?” Blair asked. 

“Chief, I remember making a ton of money off Simon, Rafe and Brown and then calling a cab for a ride home. But that’s where it ends. What happened?”

Blair sat down next to the bed and took a deep breath and told Jim all about the accident. He mentioned that he had a ride with a drunk cab driver and how the driver had slid through a red light causing a four car pileup. When he was done, Jim looked very upset. 

“Is everyone all right?”

“The cab driver died, Jim. I’m sorry to have to tell you that, but he was just too drunk to be driving. He had bald tires on the ice slicked streets. He just wasn’t prepared. I’m just so grateful that you’re in one piece. A broken wrist isn’t the worst thing in the world.”

“No, you’re right, Blair. I should be grateful that I’m alive at all. You know it was very weird when I got into the cab. I sensed something was wrong but I had too many drinks to be on top of my game. So, why are you up here already this morning?”

“Simon called me in early. A squad car with chains picked me up at the loft and brought me down here to see if you were all right. Simon was worried about you not waking up. He didn’t say anything, but I think he thought it had to do with your senses. And I think he might have been right.”

“I heard you talking to my dad in the hallway, Chief. I didn’t really listen in, but I heard you say, William. I figured it was my dad. That was nice of you to call. I hope he doesn’t try to drive here.” 

“I assured him that I would call every hour until you woke up. And he suggested that we have a good heart to heart talk. What do you suppose he’s talking about, Jim?”

Jim blushed and turned and looked out the window. He didn’t answer Blair at all. The snow was very pretty, still coming down pretty heavily, but beautiful flakes. Jim was so taken with that, that he almost zoned. 

“All right, Jim. Time for the heart to heart talk. What is your dad talking about?” 

Jim wished he could pace, but instead he was stuck in a bed with a catheter in him. 

“Chief, do you think we could talk after they take the catheter out and you call my dad and tell him that I’m fine?”

Blair sighed and said, “I’ll be right back.”

Blair walked out of the room and shortly afterwards in came a nurse, smiling. Jim hated her because she smiled at the idea of hurting his dick. _Oh grow up, Ellison. Maybe, she’s just glad you’re awake._

When she took the catheter out of him, Jim swore that she was smiling. _So much for thinking she had good thoughts about you, Ellison._

As she walked out of the room, Blair walked back in. “I called your dad, Jim. He’s so happy that you’re awake and that we’re going to have the big talk.”

Jim frowned and asked, “I wonder why he’s doing this shit?”

“What shit is that, Jim?”

“Do I have to say the words, Blair?” a blushing Sentinel asked. 

“Yes, I need the words. I need to know why you were so mad and angry at me. I have to know if I need to move out of the loft or not. I need to know a lot of things. So, yes, you have to say the words.”

“I’m in love with you. I’ve been fighting it for about six months. And it just kept getting harder and harder to deal with. Then I saw how serious you were getting with your assistant at the university and I knew I had to make a clean break.”

Blair started pacing to the window and back, over and over again. He didn’t say anything at first. Then he realized that Jim was freaking out. 

“Jim, you’re a moron. Yes, you. Don’t look so surprised. First of all, I’m in love with you, too. I’ve been fighting with these feelings for about a year now. And that serious relationship I was having with Haley? Well, I’m afraid her husband wouldn’t approve of any relationship.”

“Haley is married? Why didn’t you tell me that?” Jim looked all upset about that. 

“Why would I mention it? I didn’t know you cared about me that way. God, you were jealous of me with a married woman. Wow, this is low even for you, Jim Ellison.”

“Can I have a kiss?” Jim asked. 

“Our first kiss? You want it to take place in the hospital room? Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. I want to taste you, Blair.”

Blair went over and kissed him deeply and he pulled back, suddenly. “Wow, you need mouthwash. All I taste is blood.”

“Could you ask for some?” Jim asked pitifully. 

“I’m sure there is some in the bathroom. Let me see,” Blair said as he checked it out. He came walking out of the bathroom with a bottle of Listerine held high in the air like a prize. “We’re almost there, Jim.”

Jim felt himself getting very excited because after all, he had thought of nothing more than this for six months. Jim gargled and the kissing was on. Jim put everything he could into that kiss because he had a lot to apologize to Blair about and he was hoping he wouldn’t have to say those words either. 

When Blair pulled back, he looked dazed. “I can’t believe both of us went this long without telling the other one how we felt. We’re both morons.”

“Do you suppose I could go home?” Jim asked. 

“I just talked to your doctor and he said as soon as he sees you, he can release you, but he wants you to see someone about the cab driver dying. He’s afraid that’s why you didn’t wake up at first.”

“Actually, Blair, I sensed he was drinking. I just couldn’t seem to put my finger on it. So, I’m not going to suffer a lot of angst over him. He shouldn’t have been driving and his cab wasn’t set up for this bad weather. I’ll tell the doctor, I was thinking.”

Blair burst out laughing and said, “Only you would say that.”

“I love you, Blair.”

“And I love you, Jim. Now, where do we go from here?” 

“I say, we go home and wait for a day or two. My wrist really hurts. I’d sort of like to be more into it when we do something.”

“Okay, here is the deal. We can kiss and hug, but no sex until the cast comes off your wrist in probably six weeks.” Blair stood back and waited for Mount Ellison. 

He didn’t have long to wait. Jim erupted quite quickly. “Six weeks? Blair, I can’t wait that long.”

“In the meantime, you can learn to talk to me more. No more outbursts and anger. If you’ve got a problem, you talk to me about it.”

“So, tell me Chief, does this new rule involve blow jobs, too?” 

All the doctor could hear from the nurses station was laughter and merriment coming from Jim Ellison’s room. Everyone was glad of that. 

The end I think


End file.
